


A Perfect Companion

by onlyinyourdreams77



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyinyourdreams77/pseuds/onlyinyourdreams77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Doctor and Rose poem.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="http://s1243.photobucket.com/user/crazykat77/media/My%20Banners/photophp_zpslnoovqdb.jpg.html"></a>
  <img/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Companion

6/27/2014

8:18am

 

**"A Perfect Companion"**

 

 

One wife and daughter

A granddaughter named Susan

Gallifrey

Lost so long ago

Companion after companion

Centuries after centuries

Never finding what was lost

Never finding what was found

Until I met you.

 

We met in an unlikely circumstances

I certainly did not expect to fall in love

Terrified

Confused

Fearful of the past

And repeating it

But I did not want to let you go

 

I found what was lost

Found what was found

A connection

And love

A perfect companion

 

Tragic separation

Unwanted by us

Love lost once again

But a hope that I will see you again

A hope that we would be reunited once more

To find what was lost

To find what was found

A perfect companion


End file.
